


unfinished memory

by notverygoodattitles



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Impa's here for a little bit, also au because i said everyone can Live or at least be around, implied revalink, won't tag characters that might not appear more than one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notverygoodattitles/pseuds/notverygoodattitles
Summary: "Link, do you remember me?"The hero doesn't need to say anything, because the look he gives her already answers everything. She smiles weakly and says, "Alright."They walk away from the castle that day— a clear victory, but to her, a hollow one.or, a series of snippets after calamity ganon is sealed and link is left without every memory he could find. zelda is beside him, trying to come to terms with everything she's lost so she could win.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. zelda

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just finished botw!!!!! had to write something because Woah  
> as a quick heads up:  
> • ill try to make this a multific, but i have no update schedule and im busy so ill do it whenever  
> • i didnt completley finish botw. i dont have the ending with all the memories yet but i spoiled myself and i decided 'no' so were not using that  
> • link's silentness is based off myself! in the sense i need to warm up to you to speak normally, and sometimes even then, unless were close, you cant find my voice beyond a quiet one.  
> • link's adventures are based off my own!

“What do you remember?”

The princess and the hero walk away from the castle. Link walks beside her, his posture looking as though he was ready to bolt any moment. He didn’t, though, so Zelda counted herself lucky.

Maybe it was silly to hope he’d remember everything– she’s seen his adventures. His own memories didn’t seem to be a priority, lost in favor of trying to see how high he could climb and for how long he could glide. 

She did see a few familiar places on his journey, though. Even a few familiar faces, increasingly young and old. If that wasn’t enough to jostle his memory, what would?

Link pauses at the question. He stops walking, glancing a little towards Hyrule castle. She can’t see under the scarf of his Sheikah garb, but she’s almost certain he’s frowning.

This is one of the few things Zelda has to be accustomed to again, she supposes. Link had told her once before he struggled to speak, unless the person was familiar. It was easier not to.

He looks more expressive than before, she thinks, but most of it seems to be lost under the scarf he likes to wear.

She’s lost in her thoughts when she hears his quiet voice say, “An urge to commit treason.”

Zelda nearly trips at that.

“I’m sorry,” she says, turning around to face him properly. “ _what_?”

Link jolts, his eyes widening as if he didn’t mean to say any of that. He scratches the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze.

“Your father.” He sighs, rubbing his hands together. “He… shouldn’t have pushed you.”

She blinks at that. She knows what he means— it’s a memory that’s plagued her during the years she’s spent keeping the castle safe. She and Link had talked about her father before, of course, so even the conversation feels familiar.

She can’t help but stifle a laugh anyway, if only because Link had never been this frank. “So… treason?”

Link stiffens. Zelda remembers that he doesn’t.

“Sorry,” he murmurs into his scarf.

She gives what she hopes is a reassuring smile. “It’s alright. I was only teasing– I forget it’ll take time again.”

“We were friends?”

“I wouldn’t have guided you if we weren’t,” she chuckled.

She sees him furrow his brows from the corner of her eyes, before he widens them again. Teasing is something unfamiliar, then.

“I just thought…” His voice is soft, muffled even more by the scarf. “You hated me.”

“Well,” she says, because some pieces are starting to click in her mind. “I did.”

There’s only so many places he visited, she realizes. The ones he must have remembered more strongly were the ones where she really did hate him, then.

“You could say we had a rocky start.” She laughs, awkwardly. “We did get on, eventually. It just took time.”

The scarf makes it a little hard to tell, but she thinks he’s smiling. “I’m glad.”

* * *

Their first stop, Link insisted, was at the stables. Zelda had a feeling he still thought of her as a royal– someone he thought very unaccustomed to sleeping in the wild. She supposes he doesn’t remember accompanying her on her own extended research trips.

It’s a little jarring– and saddening– to see Link look so anxious around her. There’s some moments where he seems to relax a little, before stiffening up again.

They’re nearly at the stables. Link seems to relax at the sight. 

Zelda smiles at that, but doesn’t comment on it. Instead, she says, “Do you think if we foraged, they’d accept that as payment?”

“I have–” He pauses. “Oh, you were joking.”

She chuckles. “Partially. I feel a little bad that you have to cover for me.”

He seems to frown. “I’m not sure you’d want me telling you to sleep on the grass.”

“I’m much more used to that than you think,” she snorts. “But I appreciate it.”

He raises his eyebrows at that. Zelda grins.

“If I told you I asked you to eat a frog for my experiments, then made you camp with me for a few days until side effects showed up, would you believe me?”

He pauses. Then squints. “Yes.”

She snickers. “I hope that suffices as an explanation.”

“I think I have more questions now.”

* * *

The cooking pot simmers with the smell of simmered fruit and salted meat. The stablehands let them use it for dinner– at the cost of Link sharing some of it.

One of them winked at him, chuckling, “We might throw you out if you don’t.”

Link laughed back at that. She can’t help but smile at that, even if her stomach churns a little. He looks more at home with them than he does with her.

“Do you come to this stable a lot?” she asks.

He gives her a confused look. He fills his bowl with fruit first before saying anything else. “I thought you watched me.”

“I don’t remember your entire journey,” she shrugs. “I’m afraid I’m not good with faces, so all the stables you visited so far are the same to me.”

Link nods as he passes her a bowl of fruit. “I visit the Akkala Stable more… But I came back a bit, trying to find one of the places in your pictures.”

“That painter over there helped, didn’t he?” She takes the bowl gratefully.

“Mhm.” He pours the fruit in more bowls, setting it aside. “He’s nice. I think you’d like him.”

She eats a spoonful of apples before she replies. “Why is that?”

He pauses. “For some reason, he reminds me of Mipha.”

“Do you remember her?” 

“Just a little.” He munches, talking with his spoon in his mouth. “I guess it’s more of the feeling I get from her…”

She raises an eyebrow, looking at him curiously. He hadn’t mentioned getting feelings– but he never said much unless you asked. “What feelings do you get from the other champions?”

Link hums. He mixes the fruit in his bowl idly, thinking. “Daruk’s… warm. Protective. Urbosa is fierce. And Revali is…”

He pauses, before shoving all the fruit into his mouth. He then proceeds to cough from the heat and because you do not eat your dinner in one go for a reason.

“Link?!” She nearly drops her own bowl.

He raises a single finger, gesturing for her to hold up. He coughs a little more before he sighs in relief. Zelda joins him— though her sigh is more in exasperation.

“Revali…” He pulls up his scarf as he speaks. He fidgets a little. “is warm.”

Then he pauses. “I think I’d fight him, though.”

Zelda can’t help the grin on her face. “Warm.”

Link glares at her. There’s no heat in it though, so she laughs it off.

* * *

“What should I call you?”

The question takes her by surprise. Enough surprise that she nearly forgets to balance herself and almost falls off the tree. Link sees it too and lets out a yelp.

The two of them are headed off towards Hateno Village, after a stop at Kakrikko Village. Zelda suggested they inform the few people who do remember them that they’re still well. Link admitted he didn’t want to bring his horse– too many monsters about. She didn’t mind, honestly, so they made the trip on foot.

It’s still a long walk to any village, though, so they made a short stop to forage. Link definitely has enough apples for days, but she thinks he’s becoming more of a hoarder now. It doesn’t help that he’s holding several apples in his hands.

The apples look like they might fall because of her, though.

She gives him a thumbs up once she reposistions herself. “What do you mean?” 

“Well,” he sighs in relief. “do you still want to be a princess?”

It’s a good question, even if she thinks he doesn’t ask it for the reasons he would’ve before. Hyrule is a kingdom long gone. To rebuild it would take time and dedication. And for another thing…

“I don’t know.” She reaches out for an apple and hands it to Link. “I suppose I have that choice now, don’t I?”

Despite herself, she smiles. Link tilts his head, but he’s lowered his scarf enough that she can see his smile, too.

Zelda gets another. “I’ll think about it.”

“So, just Zelda?” 

“Just Zelda,” she grins.

* * *

It’s a slow process, but Link seems to be getting used to her. At the very least, he doesn’t look as tense as he did. He’s still quiet– then again, he always has been– but it doesn’t carry the anxiousness it did before.

They’re gathered in a clearing. Link is roasting apples for the night’s dinner. Zelda takes this opportunity to mess with the Master Sword.

She’s lying down beside him when she asks, “Now that Ganon is gone, do you think it would be okay to use this as a skewer?”

Link snickers at that. 

“Think about it.” She does jazz hands. “You can make master mushroom skewers.”

“Wouldn’t be sanitary,” he says between his laughter.

“You can always wash it!” She starts laughing, too. “Use food to defeat any potential Ganon reincarnations.”

Between their laughter, Link nearly forgets to get the apples before they burn to a crisp.

* * *

“Zelda?”

It’s the first time he’s said her name in a while. She was ‘Princess’. Then after their conversation, nothing.

She looks up from her notes. She dreaded going back to the castle for it, but she wouldn’t leave without them. “Yes, Link?”

“The… Sheikah Slate.” He fidgets. “Do you think we can get someone to make another?”

The question doesn’t come as a surprise. A lot of his time was spent taking pictures. She remembers seeing the time he filled up her slate with them– and the face he made when he tried to figure out what to delete to make space for more.

“It’s possible,” she says, even if she isn’t sure. “I suppose we’d need to give funding, though…”

Link winces. His hands fly to his wallet, patting it.

“Are you running low on Rupees?”

He shakes his head. “Robbie’s things were expensive enough, though…”

“I suppose I could heckle them, if you really wanted me to,” she says, before snickering. “But really, is there anything I can do?”

Link tilts his head. “For expenses?”

“Right,” she nods. “You sold a lot of things over your travels, didn’t you?”

Link hums. “They were mostly from mining… oh!”

“There’s this lady who really likes baked apples!” He takes out her slate, showing off his adventure log. “We can gather a bunch to sell.”

“Oh! I definitely can do that.” She nods to herself. 

Zelda pauses, then and squints at the screen. “Do you record everything in here?”

Link shakes his head. He tucks the slate back in his pocket. “Sometimes… It’s so I remember what people ask me to do.”

He pauses, before handing her the slate. She takes it gratefully, tucking her notebook in her pocket. 

She flicks through the screen, reading the log. There’s a lot of notes, she realizes. They’re all organized by category, but she doesn’t really see any correlation between the notes. 

“You left a lot unfinished before you went to the castle,” she realizes. She’s seeing a lot of personal requests– many completed, but just as many that weren’t. “I thought you were the type who wouldn’t leave anything behind.”

Link frowns. “What about you?”

The question takes her off guard. “What about me?”

“I can’t leave you behind.”

“I wouldn’t blame you taking longer, you know.” She hands the slate back. Then she pauses. “No, I would. But if I were you, I’m not sure how ready I’d feel saving someone they barely remember.” _And if all my memories of that someone were of her hating me._

Link hums. “I guess.”

They walk together in silence, for a while. Zelda thinks maybe he’s starting to regret saving _her_ , specifically. The Link right now doesn’t seem suited for guard duty with the way he seems to want to run off. His somewhat nomadic life must have increased his urge to explore.

They’re almost at Kakariko Village. She can see the banners from where they are. She can’t help but feel a smile on her face; it’s been too long since she last visited. She’s seen Impa through Link, but it isn’t the same as seeing her _now_.

“We’re almost there,” she says. She refuses to let the conversation from earlier weigh on her, instead half running towards the direction of the village.

Link looks up at her and nods stiffly. Zelda tries not to take it too personally... or at least let it show that she is.

A moment passes before she hears him speak. “I couldn’t leave you alone up there.”

Zelda tilts her head. 

“That’s what I remember,” he clarifies. “Or what I remember feeling when I heard about you.”

She can’t help but smile at that. “I never felt like I could leave you alone down there, either.”

* * *

Kakariko Village welcomes them warmly. Even if she’s just passing by, she feels herself lighten whenever someone recognizes her. Not all is lost to the flow of time.

Impa hasn’t lost herself to it either. She grins widely at them both. “I see you two made it out safely! Hyrule’s safe again, thanks to you two.”

Link nods and lowers his scarf a little to let Impa see him smile at her. Zelda laughs and pulls her into a hug.

“I missed you,” she says.

Impa’s hug tightens and lets out a chuckle. She doesn’t say anything, but Zelda knows Impa missed her too. 

* * *

They plan to stay the night at the inn– though Impa insists they stay for dinner. Link ends up volunteering himself to cook, while Impa’s granddaughter tries to help. Both Zelda and Impa wait back inside, waiting for the two to finish cooking.

Zelda catches herself looking out the window every now and then. It’s still so weird to think of Impa as a mom… much less a grandmom. Grandmother.

“The flow of time is always cruel,” Impa chuckles. “I remember you saying that when you discovered one of the old royal diaries.”

Zelda laughs back, though hers is more forced. “If you’re the one saying it, can I call you ‘old’?”

“You dang youngsters.” Her grins betrays any harshness in her words. She shakes her head, before patting Zelda on the back. “Of course, I may be old, but it doesn’t change that I’m still here.”

“It’s strange,” Zelda says, anyway. “When I last saw you, you were only a few years older than me.” _And Sheikah only live for so long._

Impa ruffles her hair. “I’m not going anywhere yet, princess. Don’t be so quick to write me off.”

Zelda sighs, nods and gives her a smile back. “Of course.”

“Speaking of time,” Zelda says, with an impish grin. “I suppose the flow isn’t always cruel if a hundred years looks better on me than you.”

Impa gives her a look. Zelda can’t help but laugh at that.

* * *

They opted to stay in Kakariko Village for a few more days, if only because even if they can reach Hateno in a day, she is so tired of walking. She knows Link is, too, judging by how quick he caved into getting the fluffiest beds the first day here.

She catches him on the next day, near one of the shrines. It’s one of the few ones he completed. Despite them being meant to guide him, it seems most of what they did was just frustrate him.

Link positioned himself on a small ledge above the shrine, looking off in the distance. One hand of his keeps himself steady, while the other holds the slate.

Zelda looks up from where she’s perched on the tree. “Link?”

There’s a large thump. Link holds both hands up in the air– one to show his undamaged slate, and the other with a thumbs up. 

...He’s been through worse, so she can’t tell if he’s actually injured from that tumble or not. “Are you alright?”

He just shakes the hand with a thumbs up.

“Okay, point taken,” she snorts. “What were you doing up there, anyway?”

He shakes the hand with the slate. She’s not sure what he means, exactly, so she just takes it.

What is on there surprises her.

“The Divine Beasts.” She feels her own voice shake. “They’re… still working? Operating? But there isn’t– Link, did you– you’ve been teleporting around, haven’t you? To check?”

The thumbs up hand shakes again. She’s starting to think she might need to drag him to Impa if he still isn’t getting up.

She can barely hear herself ask, “But– who’s inside them?” 

Link gets up then.

And promptly falls right back down. Not even down to the floor. He practically rolls off the edge of the area, right down to one of the entryways to the village.

“Link?!” 

She thinks he’s dead– he was already banged up before he fell. She’s not sure how she’d take that news if she didn’t already know he’s grown to the habit of carrying fairies around. She’s already halfway turned around to go and scold him before she sees a familiar figure in the corner of her eyes.

“ _It is my pleasure._ ”

Zelda only catches her for a few seconds, but she’s seen that person more often than anyone knows. She’s left slack jawed, lightheaded and also really, utterly confused.

Link looks back up at her. He lowers his scarf again, and speaks louder than ever, with a big grin to match.

“They’re still here.”


	2. mipha

Mipha thought death would be warm.

It might be an optimistic outlook— but she left nothing unfinished. Her last and final memory was helping Link defeat Ganon, once and for all. Isn’t that enough?

Maybe not. 

But at least she doesn’t have to spend the next hundred years trapped. Van Ruta, at least, is free from malice. And she could even see her kingdom sometimes! She really did perch herself at the best place.

It would have been nice to know if the other champions were the same, though... and if Link could please stop injuring himself so badly. Even if it was good to see him again.

She’s in one of the outer areas of Ruta, admiring the view, when she hears it. A small whirr. And the next, a gasp from someone she knows all too well.

“You’re here,” the princess says, her voice quiet. “I’m so sorry.”

“ _ Princess _ ?”

“Link said you were still here.” Zelda moves towards her, trying to hold her hand in comfort. She only grasps air. “I’m sorry. I thought– It’s not that I didn’t want to see you again, but”

Mipha smiles for her, shark teeth and all. “You’re okay...”

“I…” Zelda pauses, before letting a smile overtake her. “I am, aren’t I? But you–”

“It’s okay.” Mipha shakes her head. “I’ve made peace with death.”

Zelda bites her lip. “You shouldn’t have had to.”

“Neither should you.” Mipha’s voice starts to tremble. “I thought you would’ve been dead after… all of this.”

“Oh.” Zelda goes quiet. “I– I’m sorry.”

Mipha tries to give her a reassuring pat. “Princess, you don’t know how glad I am Link isn’t alone.”

“Does that mean—” she can hear Zelda’s voice tremble, too. “does that mean you’ll be going?” 

She gives her a sad smile. “I thought I would be.”

“If it matters,” Zelda murmurs. “I’m glad I can see you again.”

“Me too,” Mipha admits.

* * *

Link arrives soon after. Mipha learns, later, that the Sheikah Slate could only transport one person at a time. He insisted Zelda went first, though she seemed embarrassed by the fact.

“Sorry,” Link says when he gets there, in the low murmur she’s used to. “I… might have broken your spear.”

She can only laugh at that. “You always were bad at gauging your own strength.”

It’s a little strange, she thinks, to see a childhood friend grow to be nothing more than a stranger.

He smiles at her words anyway, even if he doesn’t seem to understand the full familiarity behind them.

The three of them gather inside Ruta. Link brought some pork skewers to share, alongside what Mipha thinks is a potion. Thankfully, her newfound ghost status gives her a free excuse as to why she doesn’t want to drink something she thinks Zelda might have made. 

“Have you tried leaving?” Zelda asks her, simmering the skewers a bit more. Link seems put off by it, biting into his very rare meat.

Mipha shakes her head. “No. It’s strange, but… it feels as if if I go any further, I might lose myself completely.”

“Can’t you move Van Ruta?” Link murmurs. 

“Well, yes. But no one would check inside, would they?”

Link nods with a frown. 

Zelda looks at her curiously. “Should we tell your family?”

Mipha bites her lip. She draws her knees into herself. “Would it be crueler not to show my face, or would it be crueler not to let them lose me a second time…?”

Zelda nods, quietly. She gives her a small pat, as best as she can. They all sit quietly like this for a while.

It’s Link who breaks it. “Do you want to?”

Mipha nearly knocks something over in surprise. “Want to what?”

“See them again.” His voice is still quiet, but determined. She’s not sure why. “I… I think even if we don’t know how long you’ll stick around… If you want to see them, you should.”

He doesn’t quite meet anyone’s eyes. “You’ll never get a second chance, after all.”

Both Zelda and Mipha exchange looks– there’s something deeper there, she’s sure– but…

“Maybe.” She gives him a small smile. “Thank you, Link.”

He gives her one back, lowering his scarf as best as he can.

* * *

“I’ll be back shortly,” Zelda says. “Do you need anything else from your house?”

Link shakes his head. 

“Then I’ll be right back.” 

Zelda leaves the next second, her form dissipating into air. Mipha’s unervered, but she figures this may be the norm for those two, now. Link even looks rattled without her now. He clutches the edge of his scarf, fiddling with it. Not that he didn’t always look rattled when she wandered off.

“Are you alright?” She stands beside him. 

Link nods. “I’m… more worried she’ll get lost. Or distracted…”

“I guess those are both likely, aren’t they?” Mipha laughs a little. “We can talk if you like, while waiting for her.”

He nods again, though he doesn’t budge from his spot. Old habits must die hard. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Mipha can’t say she’s surprised. Both Zelda and Link both were too similar in their worst qualities. 

It’s what he says next that surprises her. “I’m sorry Link died.”

“What are you talking about?” Mipha frowns. “I was being honest when I said I’d heal you anytime. You don’t have to apologize for that.”

“Your Link,” he clarifies. “from your memories. Maybe I’m still  _ him _ , in a way, but I don’t remember you. Any memories we shared, aside from a few. Maybe I never will.”

“All the other champions… treated me like the person I used to be, but…” He pauses. “I don’t think I can be that person anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” His voice grows to a murmur. “You won’t get to say goodbye to him.”

Mipha gives him a small smile. “Link… it’s okay.”

“It’s not!” His words are shaky. “Even Zelda… she’s always looking for him whenever she sees me. I don’t think I can tell her— she looks like she’d fall apart if she lost anyone again.”

He shakes his head. “I might never be the person you’re looking for anymore. The Link you were so willing to heal, even if all I did on my adventures was get into fights I couldn’t win. Why are you okay with that?”

“It’s okay,” she says. She looks at him and thinks of the child she saw sparring against soldiers. How he’s changed years after, his eyes barely able to meet hers. The way he held his sword like a curse. And how he’s changing again— clad in Sheikah clothing and quick to run everywhere. “That just means I’ll get to know you again.”

Link looks at her, wide eyed, and nods quietly.

* * *

It was time for them to leave. Even if Mipha knew why, she wished they’d stay longer. She doesn’t voice this, though. She just stands by, looking at the landing dock. Zelda fidgets, adjusting her clothes, while Link looks down below.

“While I will heal you, Link,” Mipha calls out. “I won’t guarantee how quickly I’ll do it if you plan on falling down the most painful way as possible.”

Link pales, before shaking his head. “I was just checking… if my… shield would last?”

“Don’t worry her.” Zelda flicks his nose. “You’ve explored Hyrule over and over, you already know how to land safely!”

“Not with shield surfing, though.”

Zelda rolls her eyes good naturedly.

“Remember to visit me sometime, okay?” She gives them both a small smile.

“I won’t forget,” Link says.

Zelda smiles back at her. “We’ll drop by after seeing all the other champions.”

Her smile grows bigger then. “Take care.”

And with a quick dash and a whirr, the two were gone.

* * *

Somewhere in Hyrule, a Zora looks towards Ruta and gasps.

“Mom! Mom! Ruta is coming to the village!”

“Ready your spears! Get ready for anything!”

The elephant comes, then, and settles comfortably beside one of the waterfalls and doesn’t move.

“What’s it doing?”

Its trunk extends towards one of the entryways. From afar, a shimmer could be seen. A shimmer that looked a lot like a dead princess. She grinned at the village, her hands behind her back.

“Well, it’s better late than never,” she says.

Somewhere in Hyrule, a Zora returns home.


	3. hateno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two seventeen year olds in a village what will they do

Hateno Village is home to many people. People who remember the calamity, people who grew up fearing the castle, and people who grew up barely knowing what it once held. The elders of the village recognize the two newcomers first. 

The princess- who even knew she would still be alive- walks among them. Both she and the hero are nothing but commoners now. There was no festival for their arrival, like there would have been in the past.

Zelda, as she insisted they all call her, is busying herself by picking apples from a nearby tree. She smiles at Tokk sitting outside the inn. 

“Oh, Zelda,” he says. He gives her a small smile back. “Having an early start?”

She grins. “Link offered to help me with my experiments!” 

Zelda plops down on the ground after, stuffing her apples into her bag. “We’re going to try and see if mixing typical food with insects will make the insects more edible.”

“Is that so?” Any villager now knew better than to question further. “Well, I hope you two enjoy yourselves.”

“We will!” She’s off the next second, heading off to the direction of the old lab. The elder shakes his head. It may take a village to raise a child, but it’ll take more than that to stop that child from bringing back something strange.

* * *

It’s safe to say that those two Hylians were known as the village oddballs. The experiments were strange, of course, but every person has their eccentricities, don’t they? No, what really makes them strange is that they would go to the laboratory no one goes to.

Koyin knows this best, if only because it’s Link and Zelda shuffling back and forth from the lab and back that keeps her up. She can make excuses for Link in her head– he did help her with a monster problem after all! But if anything, she _really_ would like to sleep. Some time this century, maybe?

Just as she thinks that, she hears loud whispering and the sound of metal clanging together. Koyin frowns, opening the door and ready to give those two a piece of her mind.

What stops her though is the figure accompanying them.

“Is that a _guardian_?!” she half yells out.

Zelda shushes her, moving to clasp Koyin’s mouth. She nearly drops the spare parts in her hands in the process. Link quietly pats the guardian’s head, as if to say “you’re doing great”.

“It’s one of Purah’s works,” Zelda whispers. “She’s working on revitalizing them and making then Ganon proof.”

“I… see?” Koyin frowns, squinting at the guardian. It’s similar to the ones she’s seen out in the fields, but its eye is blue. It seems to squint back at her before making a soft whirring noise.

Link says quietly, “You’re scaring her.”

“Oh,” Koyin says, still trying to process this. “I’m sorry?”

“We’re trying to get them adjusted to more people again!” Zelda continues on, as if she wasn’t interrupted. “Theoretically, we can get them to recognize friend from foe more accurately, and they can learn how to be more non lethal too, in case Purah can’t get them Ganon proofed—”

Koyin raises a hand. “That’s nice and all, Zelda, but I came here to tell you two to keep it down.”

“Oops,” Zelda says, covering her mouth.

Link makes a circle around his chest with his finger, pauses, before saying, “Sorry.”“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Koyin sighs. “You two, er, have good luck with that?”

Zelda grins. “Will do! Consider this a stealth mission, Screw.”

Link pats the guardian’s head and waves goodbye to Koyin before quietly leading the guardian down the trail.

Koyin watches this without a word. Once the two leave, she lets out another long sigh.

“Kids these days,” she says, trying not to think too hard about two teenagers having access to a known killing machine… or that they’re trying to soften it.

* * *

The children of Hateno Village usually keep out of Link and Zelda’s way. Link’s the most quiet big brother they’ve had— and Zelda’s their most frantic sister. Together, though, the kids learned that instead of trying to mess up their work, it’s much more fun to see how they’d screw up on their own.

Case in point: the cricket incident.

Sefaro’s watching both Zelda and Link come down from the lab. He can’t help but grumble seeing them– why can they go there and he can’t?!– but what makes him perk up is their conversation.

“So. she really asked for a hundred crickets?” Zelda asks. At Link’s nod, she hums. “How strange… what do you think she could be doing with them?”

Link frowns. “Maybe she collects?”

“But she didn’t ask for different kinds!” Zelda says. “Hm… Maybe there’s something in them you’ll only see if you have a hundred of them?”

“I think I’ve collected at least ninety on my journey.” Link pats his bag.

Zelda’s eyes brighten. “Oh! Would you mind if I had a look?”

“Sure,” Link says, opening his bag and pulling out the crickets one by one.

Zelda catches them quietly. The two of them continue like this for a while, filling Zelda’s hands with crickets. Sefaro nudges Azu, who turns to look at them. His eyes brighten too, because both of them can see Zelda’s expression. Her mouth is pursed in frustration.

“I bet she’s going to try eating them just so they won’t run,” Sefaro grins.

“Nah,” Azu shakes his head. “I think she’s going to try storing them in her shoe or something.”

Link seems to notice her frustration too. He pauses, giving Zelda a confused look.

“Link,” Zelda frowns. “Maybe you could just release them all at once?”

“Oh no,” Azu says. Sefar’s grin widens.

Link looks between the bag, the ground, and shrugs. He then proceeds to upheave his bag, releasing all remaining ninety five crickets in town.

The chorus of crickets is loud and ridiculous– even moreso for the people who watched this conversation unfold. Sefaro’s too busy laughing that he gets a cricket in his mouth. Azu just stares in horror. 

* * *

Needles to say, Hateno Village welcomes the two newcomers… even if they wish they were quieter.


	4. revali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revalink rights

It’s unfair, Revali thinks, that _he_ gets to see Link the least. Or at least, that’s what he assumes. He’s glad Link isn’t blatantly misusing his gale, but it wouldn’t kill him to say hello, would it? It’s not as if he’s doing anything else, now that Ganon is gone. 

He thinks about using Medoh to fly away. See whatever else he missed. Looking at the village down below, though, it might be best not to let them think they’ll be attacked again.

He’s glad for every glimpse of the world he gets, though. The most he can tell is Zelda is travelling with Link again. Which… good for her? It’s strange to see them be anything but at oods. It’s not like he can argue that he’d be a better guard at this point.

It’s a strange scratching sound that breaks him out of his thoughts. The next sound nearly makes him fall off his perch, because he feels his gale being used- to ascend nothing other than Van Medoh. 

Link arrives, climbing Medoh’s beak. He gives him a small wave.

Revali scoffs. “So, you finally show your face. I thought I’d finally gotten rid of you.”

He can see Link rolls his eyes. He walks towards him, taking a seat beside his ghostly apparition. He opens his mouth for a moment, before thinking better of it and saying nothing. This just earns him another huff.

“Too mighty to speak to me?” Revali taunts. “I guess saving the kingdom does wonders for your ego.”

Link clenches his fists. He looks like he’s going to fight Revali– which, good! He’d love a duel— but just releases a sigh. From his back, he draws out a familiar, yet battered looking bow. He passes it quietly to him.

Revali gives him a cursory glance before turning his attention to the bow. His wings pass through it, because of course they do, but it’s familiar. He knows this bow. Better than anyone else, at least.

“Well, would you look at that. You do have some archery skill after all– though your handling of weaponry could do a little work.” He looks closer. “How are you even breaking this? The wood I used was exceptional!”

Link shrugs with a bemused look on his face. He pushes it again, further towards him.

“Are you returning this?”

A nod.

“And in terrible condition, no less.”

Link fidgets a little, not quite meeting his eyes. Revali doesn’t let himself linger too long on the sight. He sighs, making a gesture of returning the bow back. “Keep it.”

“Not because it’s almost broken– seriously, what were you thinking?” He says, looking at Link’s struck face. “But as much as I hate to say it, it’s more use in your hands than mine.”

Link doesn’t say anything. He never does. Revali can feel his gaze shift to his wings, though, and watches him bite his lip and look away.

Link mouths something that he can’t quite read. He frowns, his hands flying to his throat, before sighing. He takes the bow back, fastening it on his back before it disappears to whatever pocket dimension Hylians are privy to.

“So, why the sudden return?” Revali looks at him curiously. “Wanted to gloat?”

Link shakes his head. He points towards the castle, free of malice. Revali follows his gaze.

“Yes, Ganon is well and gone, thanks to you. Is that all?”

Link points towards the castle, then shifts his direction to him. He makes a fist, before opening it wide. It reminds Revali of something going away, or being released.

Revali frowns. “You thought I was gone, didn’t you?”

Link nods. He raises a finger before Revali can retort. He points towards himself, smiles, then points to him.

“What? Happy to see me?” At Link’s feverish nods, Revali rolls his eyes. “I suppose you would be, wouldn’t you.”

Link gives him some kind of look that he can’t understand, but doesn’t say anything. Revali doesn’t add on. The two of them sit together in silence. Link drums his fingers, the sound filling the otherwise quiet air.

“Where is the princess, by the way? I thought she’d join us.”

Link gives him a look of surprise. Revali scoffs. “Did you think me showing up whenever you used my gale was for show?”

Link shrugs. Revali sighs. “Of course.”

Link then points off somewhere far off. Revali can’t tell where he means, though it’s definetley not in the direction of the castle. So they did find a homebase.

“Is she busy?”

Link shrugs, before taking out an empty potion bottle and pointing towards it.

“Ah. Of course. At least I won’t be around to deal with her experiments.”

Link snickers. Revali snorts. “That means _you_ will, you know.”

Link raises an eyebrow. He takes out a filled potion bottle, though Revali isn’t sure exactly what it’s for.

“Oh, so you have one of her… no?” Link shakes his head. Revali squints, before gasping. “Hylia, help us. Now you’re doing these experiments.”

Link snickers, giving Revali a thumbs up. Revali dramatically gasps again, feigning illness.

“What has the world come to,” Revali pretends to mourn. “The hero willingly drinking frogs or whatever you put in there.”

Link reaches into his bag. 

Revali glares at him. “Do not tell me what’s in there.”

Link does not reach into his bag. Revali sighs, turning away to watch the sky again.

“Really, it’s strange,” Revali murmurs to himself. “It’s almost like he’s a different person.”

Link gives him another look he can’t understand. He doesn’t elaborate, though, and stares alongside Revali.

* * *

“There you are,” he hears a voice he hasn’t heard in so long say.

Zelda’s here, climbing on the side of Van Medoh. She has the Sheikah Slate on her belt and a different attire he’s not too used to seeing. It’s more comfortable than whatever get up she used to wear, Revali’s sure.

Link, surprisngly, gives a small, soft smile back.

“And here I was thinking you wandered off to the stables.” Zelda admonishes. “Impa’s looking for y— Revali!”

Zelda’s expression changes from exasperated to delighted in a few seconds. She rushes over to him, eyes wide. “Thank goodness… I thought maybe it was only Mipha.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to stick around me longer, princess.” Revali gives her a lopsided grin. “But what about Mipha?”

Zelda gives Link a surprised look. “You didn’t tell him?”

Link points to his mouth, before making an ‘x’ with his fingers.

“Oh, right. Well, long story short, it looks like the other champions are still around.” Zelda pauses. “As ghosts, but around.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised.” Revali shrugs, pointing towards Vah Naboris used to be— once a beast on a great cliff, now an empty space.“It’s not like Ganon’s the one piloting the beast.”

“Urbosa!” Zelda gasps. “I guess she is the first one who would think of moving around more.”

“And what’s that’s supposed to mean for the rest of us, hm?”

Zelda rolls her eyes. She looks towards Link. “Could you go and check in with that baked apple lady you mentioned?”

Link nods before gliding down the cliff, down towards the village. Revali looks at it with some curiousity, but doesn’t let himself linger. Zelda does, though.

“He didn’t tell you, did he?” Zelda asks.

“There’s a lot the silent hero doesn’t cover, princess.”

“I meant about his memory,” Zelda sighs. “Link doesn’t remember you.”

Revali stares at her suspiciously. The princess isn’t one to lie, he knows. But from the way he’s been acting… “He’s certainly not treating me like a stranger.”

“Well, I’ll admit I’m surprised, too.” She takes a seat beside him. “It took him a while to get him to warm up to me again.”

“Huh,” Revali says. “He’s still as obvious as ever, though.”

Zelda scoffs. “Please. You only knew he had a crush on you because you overheard Urbosa laughing about it.”

“That’s besides the point!”

“Sure.” She grins. “I suppose that means there’s some part of him that does remember, then.”

Revali looks at her. She’s staring off wistfully towards the castle, her hands absently gripping her shoulders. She’s half curled up into herself. 

“What if he doesn’t?” He asks, saying the question aloud for both of them.

Zelda shakes her head. “He has to. He’s still Link.”

“You know that’s not what I meant. His memories don’t make him who he is. But,” he raises a wing. “you are going to have to consider he won’t be the same person you knew.”

“I…” Zelda’s voice grows quiet. “don’t think I can handle losing anyone else.”

Revali looks at her before wordlessly cupping her body in his wing. “He’s not gone, Zelda. But he’s not the same person you knew before.”

Zelda’s quiet. Revali doesn’t push it.

After a few minutes, she sighs. “You know, I thought you’d be the first person who’d be more shaken about this than I am.”

“Give me some credit, princess.” He punches her in the arm. “I’m a hundred years old. Obviously this means I’m wiser and stabler than before.”

Zelda laughs at that, though she falls quiet again. “But what if he doesn’t remember us?”

“That’s what I’ve been saying.”

“I mean… wouldn’t that just means he’d leave?” She reaches for her Sheikah Slate. “There’s nothing tying us together anymore.”

Revali raises an eyebrow. Link has never been the most emotive person, as far as he knew. Even when no one was looking, he’d always have some sort of façade covering up most of his feelings. Zelda once complained he was unreadable. 

A hundred years was kinder to Link than it was to him, though. Or maybe it’s because of his forgotten duty. “Looking at the way he looks at you… I wouldn’t say that.”

Zelda looks up with a small frown and a curious look. “What do you mean?” 

“Honestly? He looks more… relaxed, I suppose.” Revali doesn’t quite meet her eyes anymore, and says too quickly, “Not that I have a reference for what that looks like.”

Zelda gives him a piercing look, before raising an eyebrow with an impish grin. “I didn’t know you watched Link enough to know his body language.”

“Anyways,” he continues, before she can go any farther than that. “I’m just saying… even if he doesn’t remember you, the princess, he remembers the you now, doesn’t he? That should be enough for him to stay.”

She frowns, balling herself up even more. “What makes you so sure?”

“Well, Link didn’t always bounce back _this_ quickly whenever I insulted him. Clearly he appreciates who I am now.” Revali puffs up his feathers.

Zelda stares at him and blinks. Then she bursts into laughter. “Hah! Maybe you have a point.”

* * *

Below the beast known as Van Medoh, the hero hears almost everything. Revali spies him from his perch, watching the hero breathe a sigh of relief at the princess’ words.

Link climbs up the mountain, offering the two of them some apples. When Revali sees the princess smile at the hero without his memories, he knows somewhere, somehow, those two will end up alright. No matter what Link remembers, he’ll still be the person he loves.

The hero grins at the sight of them both. The Ruto Champion can’t help but return that smile, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i actually didnt use revalis gale much cause it was the last one i got after i was done exploring so link doesnt use it much either
> 
> also edited the other chapters to have their names show the point of view character
> 
> thanks for reading ^^ if youd like to chat, my tumblr is transsheik

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!! i hope i didnt miss a misspelling of karakiko somewhere


End file.
